hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Melee Weapons
Some of the characters in Hunter × Hunter use a variety of weapons to help them either in combat or other utility means. This article contains a glossary of [[wikipedia:Melee_weapon|'melee weapons']] that has been seen used or mentioned by characters so far in the series. It does not contain weapons that are made out of aura by Nen users. Known weapons * Blades and Knives: Bladed weapons are a popular choice among combatants in the world of Hunter × Hunter. The widely regarded and sought after Ben's knives among some fighters are a good example of this. Many of the 287th Hunter Exam examinees sport bladed weapons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 9Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 15Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 24Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 28 Other examples include Nobunaga's sword,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 which is also a type of weapon Kite favored prior to relying on his Nen ability in combat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 Togari,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 19 Menchi,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 and Hisoka have demonstrated the ability to control several knives at once. A switch knife is a weapon of choice for Leorio earlier in the series, though it is uncertain if that is still the case for him;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 Kurapika also uses a switch knife after joining the Mafia, but seems to only use it for intimidation purposes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 * Blowgun: It fires poisoned darts that can paralyze the target for several days. Geretta prefers this traditional weapon to modern firearms. He often uses it in a relatively short-range from his target and so this article considers it loosely as a melee weapon. * Clubs: In the past, Uvogin wielded two large clubs made out of wood.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 93 * Fishing Rod: Gon's traditional weapon. This is the rod he uses to catch the Master of the Swamp. He is rarely shown without the rod at the start of the series and uses it on many occasions either as a whip, a rope, or a hook. However as the series progresses Gon has since replaced his fighting style with unarmed combat after learning Nen. * Folding Fan: Kalluto uses a folding fan made out of paper both as a weapon and as a medium for his Nen ability. Using Shu, he can turn it into a fearsome edged weapon with which he is able to cut steel easily.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 * Needles: Shalnark uses 2 physical needles fashioned as a pair of small antennae that together with his phone act as the medium for his Nen ability. One end of the needles is sharpened and Shalnark may use it offensively to insert it into his opponent's body with his hand, before activating his Nen ability; Shalnark only uses one needle while the other is always used as a backup.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 When Chrollo uses them after borrowing Shalnark's Nen ability, he uses both on offense where one is a melee weapon and the other for deterrence and feint.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 351 * Nightstick: According to Tonpa, it was a weapon of choice for Geretta at least at some point in the past.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 * Smoking Pipe: When he doesn't use it as a medium to manipulate the smoke from his Nen ability,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 284 Morel may use his pipe as a melee weapon like a club.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 * Solitaire Cards: Used by Hisoka and enhanced by his Nen, these cards are as sharp and strong as steel. Hisoka uses them both for ranged and melee combat as his weapon of choice. * Spear: A favorite weapon fashioned by Goz,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 22 and he is seen proficient with it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 26 An unknown examinee in the 287th Hunter Exam is also seen wielding a spear before the start of the the First Stage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 * Spinning Tops: Gido's main weapon(s), he infuses they with his aura and normally deploys 10 at onceHunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 49 (although he has as many as 50)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 using the metal tops in one of his Nen abilities. * Umbrella Sword: This weapon conceals a sword sheathed in the shaft; the arc of the umbrella can be detached from the shaft and the concealed blade to function as a distraction for the opponent; the umbrella is also revealed to be a firearm that can launch the top end as a projectile with a trigger on the handle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 It is a personal weapon used by Feitan. It may also have other features that can potentially compact and make it very portable, as it is able to be stored under Feitan's slim robe without being noticeable from the outside. * Whips: Riehlvelt's main weapon(s), two black whips whose tips are reminiscent of a snake. On their handles, there is a switch that allows the discharge of 1,000,000 volts of electricity. He keeps them stored in the back of his wheelchair.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 59 * Wooden Swords: Prior to learning Nen, Kurapika wielded two wooden swords as his weapon of choice. The handles of the two wooden swords are wrapped in bandages and linked together by a thread, allowing Kurapika to use it as a specialized ''nunchaku''. * Yo-Yos: During the Greed Island story arc, Killua begins using yo-yos made of a special metal alloy in combat. The yo-yos are extremely durable and heavy, weighing 50 kilograms each. They can be used in conjunction with Killua's Nen ability as well, given their superb conductivity that complements Killua's transmuted electricity.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 178 Killua is seen reluctant to use the yo-yos in combat at times and prefer to engage combat hand-to-hand, in order for his opponent to know as little about his combat abilities as possible.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 236 Gallery TogariSpin2.jpg|Togari shows his skills with knives 6 - Menchi with knives.gif|Menchi with her knives Chrollo's Benz knife 2011.png|Chrollo's Ben's knife Geretta first phase of the exam.PNG|Geretta's blowgun GonStrikesTheStamp.jpg|Gon's fishing rod Spinning_tops.png|Gido's spinning tops Serpientes_de_riguberto.JPG|Riehlvelt's whips Paper Fan.png|Kalluto's paper fan Shalnark 021412070704.png|Shalnark with his two needles Morel's pipe.png|Morel and his pipe Hisoka with his cards.png|Hisoka with his cards Spear.png|Goz's spear Feitan's concealed sword.png|Feitan's concealed sword Kurapika bokken swords 2011.png|Kurapika's bokken swords 73 - Killua uses his yo-yos.gif|Killua employs yo-yos for combat Trivia * As the series progresses, it can be observed that characters have gradually shifted towards preferring either modern firearms, conjured weapons, specialized weapons, or unarmed hand-to-hand combat, over the traditional weapons, which as a result it would seem most of the traditional weapons appear near the start of the series that would get phased out over time. ** This can be attributed to the advanced development of Nen as a narrative and world-building element, which has rendered carrying and using physical especially traditional weapons obsolete, thus leaving largely only specialized weapons of choice employed by Nen users who often use unorthodox weapons to complement and/or condition their Nen abilities. ** It can also be attributed to the modern weaponry eventually becoming commonplace in the series. Modern weaponry is only formally introduced into the series' world-building a few story arcs after the start of the series but has gained more narrative relevance and exposure in the world of Hunter × Hunter as the series matures. References Category:Weaponry